The Tale of Ghost
by GhostlyDarkness
Summary: I have the revised version posted at fimfiction with the same title and same account name, check it out there it would be greatly appreciated its better organized and structured and has a few changes to the story. Also if it gets enough likes there I'll continue the story and put up the second part as well as custom short stories you suggest to me.
1. The Story Begins

This happened on a daily basis until one day he ran away from where he was staying, he wasn't sure where he was going. Sadness followed him constantly and loneliness accompanied him. Soon, these emotions became second nature and he began to enjoy them, he didn't have to worry about the other kids teasing him or having to go to school. Soon he came upon a blacksmith's shop on the outskirts of town and took up being an apprentice there. It was constant hard work, especially on a still young colt but through determination he fought through exhaustion. Something he enjoyed was playing and testing the blacksmith's newly created weapons. The blacksmith's whose name was Smokey taught him basic fighting techniques with long swords, knives, axes, maces, hammers, and many other weapons. The colt loved to spend his free- time practicing fighting and occasionally he and Smokey would spar together. Smokey then named the young colt Ghost because of his appearance. "You're getting better Ghost, you pretty much had me beat" Smokey's raspy voice broke the silent stand-off between them. Ghost smiled "I learned from you" he said happily. "I would like to give you something, I forged it from the strongest metals and infused it with crystals found in the Crystal Empire and had a unicorn enchant it" Smokey said nudging a wrapped long sword over to him. The sheath was bathed in design and looked stunning. Ghost nudged the blade out slowly before using his magic to levitate it and fully unsheathe it. "Oh my, it's a beautiful Damascus forged blade" he said in awe looking at the blade with a shocked expression. "It's a one of a kind and I believe you deserve it after all your true talent isn't blacksmithing, it's fighting and defending" Smokey said in a soft whispering voice. "I know you'll do great things with this weapon, maybe you should join the royal guards" he proposed looking at the setting sun. Ghost's mouth opened wide "do you think I'll get in…?" he asked still not taking his eyes off the blade. "Yes" was Smokey's only answer with a battered smile.


	2. Start of a New Life

This happened on a daily basis until one day he ran away from where he was staying, he wasn't sure where he was going. Sadness followed him constantly and loneliness accompanied him. Soon, these emotions became second nature and he began to enjoy them, he didn't have to worry about the other kids teasing him or having to go to school. Soon he came upon a blacksmith's shop on the outskirts of town and took up being an apprentice there. It was constant hard work, especially on a still young colt but through determination he fought through exhaustion. Something he enjoyed was playing and testing the blacksmith's newly created weapons. The blacksmith's whose name was Smokey taught him basic fighting techniques with long swords, knives, axes, maces, hammers, and many other weapons. The colt loved to spend his free- time practicing fighting and occasionally he and Smokey would spar together. Smokey then named the young colt Ghost because of his appearance. "You're getting better Ghost, you pretty much had me beat" Smokey's raspy voice broke the silent stand-off between them. Ghost smiled "I learned from you" he said happily. "I would like to give you something, I forged it from the strongest metals and infused it with crystals found in the Crystal Empire and had a unicorn enchant it" Smokey said nudging a wrapped long sword over to him. The sheath was bathed in design and looked stunning. Ghost nudged the blade out slowly before using his magic to levitate it and fully unsheathe it. "Oh my, it's a beautiful Damascus forged blade" he said in awe looking at the blade with a shocked expression. "It's a one of a kind and I believe you deserve it after all your true talent isn't blacksmithing, it's fighting and defending" Smokey said in a soft whispering voice. "I know you'll do great things with this weapon, maybe you should join the royal guards" he proposed looking at the setting sun. Ghost's mouth opened wide "do you think I'll get in…?" he asked still not taking his eyes off the blade. "Yes" was Smokey's only answer with a battered smile.


	3. Journeying On

It was about two years since Ghost had been with Smokey at the blacksmith's, and finally it was time to leave the stallion who substituted as his father. Ghost knew he couldn't bear to say goodbye to Smokey directly so he left him a note, strapped on the sword to his side, and left at midnight. Ghost found himself walking away, far away from his home for the past two years. By this time he was edging around the age to becoming a young stallion. He looked up at the starry sky "it's such a beautiful sight, I wish I could watch it for an eternity" he muttered as he was walking. On the side of the road he was traveling on he came towards an old mare that seemed to be waiting for someone to pass by. As he was walking by her, she approached him "hey you kid come here" she said beckoning towards him. Ghost shrugged and came up to the old mare "yes?" he asked unsure of what he was getting into. "Take this book with you, it'll help you" she said pushing the book towards him. "Sor—" before he could answer she disappeared with a teleportation spell. Ghost looked around for her, until reluctantly looking down at the book. It was a spell book that read "Warfare Weapon Spells". Ghost's eyes widened it was a forbidden book he heard from Smokey. He looked around once more before opening the book and reading what seemed to be countless amounts of spells. Ghost was happy with the find, he was after all a unicorn and could use magic spells to help further his combat training. He stayed at that stop for a whole month practicing all the spells he read from the book. His favorite was a spell where he could fabricate any weapon he thought of with his magic. He loved making intricate and fancy looking bladed weapons with this spell and testing them to the extremes before they shattered into pieces and disappeared. He packed the book onto his back and continued on his journey.


	4. Call of Destiny

A day came by when he found himself walking through an icy tundra, the cold wind blowing through making him shiver and shake. Something suddenly caught his attention and he burst into a galloping sprint. As he came closer and closer he could hear sounds of clanging weapons and shrieks, cries, and shouts of what appeared to be a fierce battle raging on. Ghost came close enough to see what was happening, he could see what appeared to be the royal guards fighting a battle with another set of soldiers. He also noticed that two alicorns stayed up in the air watching the battle and sending out occasional blasts down onto the opposing army. Ghost sighed "maybe I could join the battle and impress them and they might recruit me" he thought happily. Ghost went over the spells he learned a couple weeks ago, they would come in handy here. Ghost drew his sword using his magic and galloped fiercely into the fray, right before he ran into the crowd he cast a spell that allowed him to move at lightning quick speed. He quickly dashed between groups of the soldiers slashing at them as he zipped by. By the time he reached the other side of the fray he had cut down the whole front line. The back of the opposing army retreated at the sight of this, but the bulk of the army concentrated on him now charging at him. They were all earth ponies wielding spears at their sides. There were too many grouped up for him to take at once, he needed to disperse them. Ghost then cast another spell to create two giant axes which he found very hard to hold using his magic. He sheathed his sword and with all his might he swung downwards at the charging forces and then slashed horizontally with the other axe. His plan worked to an extent, he dispersed the soldiers from their charge, but he left himself vulnerable to an attack. Three soldiers were charging at him again and he couldn't draw his sword in time with the axes still out. He flinched as a sudden bolt of dark blue magic struck the soldiers in front of him. One of the alicorns saved him, he nodded to say thanks before taking his sword back out to finish off the rest of the soldiers who were left. After the battle he could see bodies, blood, weapons, and armor lying all over the snow. The sight saddened him, the royal guards had great losses and looked as if they would've been overwhelmed if he hadn't came along. As he watched the royal guards take away injured soldiers the white alicorn approached him, she had a mane made of rainbows and a sun on her flank. "That was a brave and amazing thing you did" she said giving him a soft smile. "Thanks" Ghost responded with a slight sigh. Two royal guards pointed their spears at him. The white alicorn raised a wing, they looked at Ghost before going back to helping the injured. "Why was there a battle here for?" Ghost asked curiously. The alicorn sighed "the crystal empire has been taken over and their ruler has commanded the armies to go and try to take cities as they go, we came and cut them off but their forces were pretty tough even for our highest ranking troops" she said sounding concerned. "But then you came and changed the tide of the battle" she said smiling. "It's my pleasure…um who are you?" he said looking dumfounded because he forgot to ask for her name. "Oh forgive me, but my name is Princess Celestia" she said with a slight laugh. "Oh I should say forgive me! Princess, I didn't address you correctly" Ghost said before bowing respectfully. The dark blue alicorn came over to join them "our forces don't have too many casualties" she said to Celestia. Then she turned her attention towards Ghost "why hello there subject" she said with a small smile. Ghost bowed once again "then you must be Princess Luna I presume, thank you for saving me back there" he said smiling. She nodded slightly, "where did you learn to fight like that?" she asked looking at him suspiciously. "Well…um from this book an old mare gave to me while I was traveling" he said motioning to the book still strapped onto his back. Celestia and Luna gave him a slight stare before nodding. "Well we don't know the name of the stallion who helped us win this battle" Celestia smiled. "My name is Ghost" he said looking away. "What's the matter Ghost?" Luna asked looking at him. "Im a bit flustered to be in both of your prescence's, I wanted to join the royal guards ever since I was a little colt" he said avoiding eye contact with them. "I see, well we could use you and we do have an upcoming battle to siege the Crystal Empire" Luna said. Celestia nodded "it's not for another two weeks and until then you're welcome to stay at the castle in Canterlot with us" she said resting a hoof on his shoulder. Ghost's eyes lit up with excitement "really?" he said with excitement laced in his voice. His eyes shifted over to Luna, she looked at him for a second before looking away. His heart lept and what he was about to say "yes" he forced himself to say with a smile. Celestia nodded before heading towards the carriage to fly back to Canterlot. Ghost turned back to Luna "again thank you Princess for saving me" he said smiling. "Oh you can just call me Luna, Ghost" she said with a smile on her face before walking past him to the carriage her wing grazed underneath his chin and rubbed across his neck before she left. Ghost shivered with happiness and followed behind her.


	5. Friends for Life

When they arrived in Canterlot it was turning to dusk, he looked over to Luna to see her concentrating hard. "What's she doing?" he whispered to Celestia. "She raises the moon at night, I raise the day when night's over, it's been that way since as long as we can remember" she said softly. Ghost watched Luna "so she makes the nights" he thought to himself. Ghost looked at the inside of the castle, it was massive and he couldn't believe that he was even setting hoof inside of it. "This place is huge" he said looking around. "We get that a lot" Celestia said giggling. Ghost smirked, "well where should I go rest?" he asked looking around. "Well we have a room right next to Luna's room, you can stay there" Celestia said smiling. Ghost looked down and blushed, "are you sure, I don't want to impose" he said not being able to look back up. Celestia smiled "will that be a problem?" she asked in a playful tone. Ghost shook his head slowly. "Don't worry Luna will be back pretty soon" Celestia continued teasing as she led the way to his room. It was a plain room with a balcony leading outside and a small bookshelf on the side with a table nearby. "Thank you for all that you're doing for me" Ghost bowed to Celestia. Celestia smiled "it's no problem and you should also thank Luna, she wanted you to come back here" she said before leaving the room. Ghost was faced with a new feeling he felt toward Luna, he was confused because he never felt this way before. Ghost sighed and rested his sword against the wall before heading to the balcony. He looked off at the starry night sky with the moon raised high in the sky. "It's almost as beautiful as her" he thought to himself. He closed his eyes and smiled at the thought of Luna "oh she's such a beauty" he said enjoying the thought of her rolling through his mind. "Who is?" Luna approached Ghost from behind. "Um…somepony I was thinking about sorry I was sorta thinking aloud" he said looking flustered. Luna smiled softly, "alright, anyway I have something for you to do in the morning and be prepared so get a good night's rest" she said before leaving the room. "Luna?" Ghost called right before she was ready to step out of the room. "Yes?" she answered. "I like watching the beautiful nights you make and thank you for making them" he said not taking his eyes off the sky. Luna smiled before walking to her room. Ghost smiled before going to the middle of his room and lying down on the floor before drifting off into sleep.


	6. Midnight Fun

The sun rose to awake Ghost from his slumber, he slowly rose up and stretched. He looked around, "I should go and try to find something to eat before I go meet up Luna to see what I have to do" he thought to himself before grabbing and strapping his sword and leaving the room. He thought about checking in Luna's room to see if she was awake, but rejected the idea seeing that would be pushing his boundaries as a guest here. He finally reached outside the castle where he saw a couple guards standing watch. "Hey can you point me where I should go to get some breakfast or to where Princess Luna is?" he asked one of them. The guard narrowed his eyes and finally answered "Princess Luna is up in Princess Celestia's room, they're waiting for you" the guard said grunting. Ghost paused at first before leaving to go back up the castle to Celestia's room. Ghost came into the room slowly, "you wanted to see?" Ghost asked nervously. Luna smiled "we have a test for you, if you pass you can join the royal guards" she said happily. Celestia stepped forward "your test is to spar with the highest ranking guard we have and to do it without using any spells" she said smiling. Ghost shrugged simply "seems easy enough, who's the highest ranking guard?" he asked looking around. "It's Golden Armor" Celestia said before a yellow stallion came into the room. Ghost drew his sword from its sheath and held it in his mouth "Im ready" he muttered. The stallion who was also a unicorn appeared to draw a sword from nowhere. "Begin" Celestia said. Before Ghost could react the stallion charged and slashed at him. Ghost quickly parried the attack and countered only to miss. "He's fast" he thought to himself. Ghost carefully backed up slowly to give himself space, he needed to go in fast and end the fight. The stallion charged once again, but this time Ghost was ready. He quickly dodged his attack held the point up at the stallion's throat. "Yield" Ghost ordered firmly, before the stallion actually lowered his weapon and bowed. "I concede to you Ghost" Golden Armor admitted. Celestia and Luna looked happy at the outcome. "I have a better offer for you" Luna said stepping forward. "I want you to become my personal guard and commander of the elite royal guards" she said with a smile. Ghost was overjoyed at the offer "yes! Yes! Yes!" he said in excitement. Ghost smiled he couldn't have asked for anything else. Celestia and Luna smiled at his reaction and watched his happiness grow. That night Ghost walked into his room to see Luna on his balcony staring out at the sky. Ghost approached her and stood next to her "hey Luna what's on your're mind" he asked looking at the dark blue alicorn. Luna sighed "Ghost do you really like my nights?" she asked looking into his silvery eyes. "Yes Luna, I think it's so much more beautiful than the day time. I can see so many stars and things look so much better bathed in moonlight and shadows" he said smiling warmly. Luna returned the smile "I appreciate that at least somepony likes my night. It always used to seem as if they don't like to stay up and watch my night just as you do" she said looking back out at the sky. "Im sure there are many more ponies besides just me that like to watch your gorgeous nights" he reassured her. Luna smiled "thank you for saying that, I feel so much better" she said before hugging him. Ghost smiled and returned the hug, his heart was beating so fast. When they broke apart their eyes caught each other's before Ghost broke the gaze by looking down. "You know there's something I wanted to try" he said looking down. She tilted her head slightly "what is it?" she asked curiously. "Well…you see my parents were both pegasi and sometimes I would feel that maybe I would enjoy flying just as I heard they did, but I knew there was no way I would ever be able to fly through the sky" he said still avoiding her gaze. Luna thought to herself before finally answering "who says you can't fly, c'mon let's go" she said before using her magic to levitate Ghost off the ground. Ghost at first startled by this began to relax. "Come and take a flight with me" she said smiling as her and Ghost flew out the balcony. "This feels amazing!" Ghost shouted as he and Luna flew side by side. He felt so natural in the air even if he didn't have wings he felt right at home in the sky. They continued flying for hours before coming back to the balcony it was beginning to become day time. "That was amazing! It was the best feeling I ever had!" he yelled as he rested down in his room. Luna laughed "Im glad I could help you" she said smiling. "Well anytime you want to do that again tell me, I had a pretty good time too" Luna said smiling as she left the room. Ghost smiled before lying down to sleep before Celestia would come to wake him up to train the troops.


	7. Time for a Frightful Fight

The rest of the days seemed to pass by quickly before it was what appeared to be time for the battle that would soon ensue. "Alright everypony gather up!" Ghost shouted for the guards to listen. "It's time for the siege on the Crystal Empire, most of the ground troops are already stationed not far from the empire, the pegasi will rendezvous with them shortly. The princesses and I will lead the remaining ground troops to provide support after the battle starts" he said looking to see that every soldier was prepared. They saluted before marching off and the pegasi flew off to aid the ground forces that were going to start the attack. Ghost looked for the princesses, he needed to talk to them. He found them talking to some guards before noticing Ghost approach them. "Princesses, who exactly runs the Crystal Empire at this time and why are they attacking?" he asked curiously. Princess Celestia looked down at Ghost "we've found out recently that it's King Sombra who's been sending troops out to raid cities, he used dark magic to take over the empire so the citizens and troops of the empire are all brainwashed and used to do his bidding. So we need to dethrone him to break the spell he has on them" she said in a serious tone. Ghost nodded "we should begin moving the battle most likely started by now" he said to the princesses. They nodded before following Ghost to the carriage that flew off towards into what seemed like a desolate snow land. In the distance Ghost could make out the image of what seemed to be a quite huge castle surrounded by small homes. But as they came closer the castle appeared to be as if it was made up of large black crystals that shone with a sinister glow. He remembered that Smokey had talked about the Crystal Empire as if it was a beautiful place that was made up of the most beautiful crystals and gems, but it didn't look that way. "Why does it look that way?" he asked Celestia. "Dark magic corrupted everything in the kingdom and turned it into that" she said looking quite serious. They finally landed and saw the scene of the battle taking place the princesses looked at Ghost "we're going to go confront Sombra, clear a path to the entrance to the kingdom" they said before flying off to the top of the castle and entering through a balcony. Ghost looked at the battle that was taking place, it was too cluttered to dash through or use and kind of weapon to get through without getting hurt. He sighed before concentrating hard hoping an enemy wouldn't notice and come for him. He fabricated a giant sword and seemed to get larger as he concentrated, as soon as it reached a massive, colossal size before he let the sword swing down onto the battlefield crushing any unlucky pony who happened to be caught underneath it, fortunately all the soldiers cleared the way and Ghost quickly darted through the space where he saw confused and enraged faces watch him. An enemy soldier stopped in front of him and swung his spear at him. Ghost ducked and drew his sword into a slash right through the soldier's armor. He watched as the soldier fell into a pool of his own blood. Ghost stepped over and slipped into the castle's entrance. To his surprise there were no guards inside of the castle, instead he was met by a piercing silence that seemed to separate itself from the raging torrent of a battle outside. Ghost sheathed his sword and continued looking around the castle, it looked as if evil itself was embodied into the castle. Black crystals seemed to poke through the floor the deeper he traveled into the castle. He traveled up countless staircases before he heard slight clanging of weapons. He soon came into a wide room where he saw Celestia fighting against a black stallion. Celestia wielded what appeared to be a war axe that clanged against a great sword that seemed to be made up of the black crystals growing everywhere. The sword was huge for one stallion to wield it simply as the stallion did. He guessed that this was the King Sombra they had told him about. Ghost noticed that Luna was nowhere to be seen and he found this strange, but shrugged it off and needed to help Celestia. Ghost ran into the room drawing his sword into a diagonal slash at the stallion. Sombra noticed and at the last second dashed backwards to dodge his slash. Out of the corner of Ghost's eye he saw a dark blue figure laying on the floor, he assumed it was Luna. Ghost needed to focus on the battle in front of him "Celestia please take Luna and get out of here quick I'll do my best" he shouted not taking his eyes of Sombra. "But-"she objected. "But nothing, it's my job to protect you and Luna and that's what Im doing now go!" he interrupted her. He didn't like being this way especially towards the princess, but there was no other choice. Celestia frowned before nodding and heading over to Luna. She picked her up and ran out of the room. Ghost focused mainly on Sombra now who seemed to be laughing. "What's so funny" Ghost growled. "You dear child, you are foolish to give up your life so easily" he laughed. Ghost tensed up "Im not dead ye—" he didn't get to finish before Sombra dashed up to him at lightning speed holding the edge of the blade up to Ghost's neck "you will be soon" he whispered into his ear. Ghost could see Luna on the floor before him, she was gushing blood and lying motionless. Tears welled up in his eyes "Luna? Luna?!" he asked frantically prodding her body. She was unresponsive, until she began to rise slowly. "You….did this…to…me" she said in raspy cold voice. "You….it's….your…fault" she continued saying. Ghost backed away slowly "no..no…No!" he yelled before he broke into tears. He looked down and looked back to see her holding a scythe above his head "you…will…die" she groaned out the words. Before the scythe bore down onto him he heard his name being yelled "Ghost!" it cried. Ghost snapped out of the trance he was put into and noticed Celestia's axe had blocked a slash from Sombra's great sword. The colliding metals were inches away from his face, he blinked before backing up. "What happened?" he asked before picking his sword back up to charge at Sombra. "I'll explain later" Celestia said before backing up. Together they waged war against the stallion before they finally were able to disarm him. Sombra's sword flew behind them and slid near the door. Ghost and Celestia held out their weapons pointed at him. "You lose, give up or we will end you!" Ghost demanded. "Never" Sombra said in a low growl. Ghost raised his sword and slashed down onto Sombra, but Sombra burst into a cloud of dark smoke that seemed to flee out of the room. Ghost looked at Celestia "how did you know to come back for me?" he asked slightly panting. "I didn't Luna told me you were in trouble" she said smiling slightly. "Well how come I saw this sort of vision then?" he asked again. "Sombra has the ability to make you see your darkest fears and he used it on you, which is why you suddenly froze up" she said with slight concern. "What did you see?" she asked. "I'll tell you later, is the battle over?" he asked walking with her out of the room. "Yes" she said nodding, "although we suffered losses we still won and the crystal ponies are snapping out of Sombra's spell over them. They came outside to their surprise to see the whole crystal empire including the ponies disappearing before their very eyes. Confusion ensnared everypony, they didn't know what was going on. Before they knew it they vanished into thin air and the whole kingdom with it. They all looked around to see if anything was around, all they could find was a small black crystal that was left behind in which they took back with them to the castle.


	8. New Feelings

Ghost sighed they were on their way back when he ordered them to drop him off in a small nearby forest, he wanted to be alone for some time. It was a chilly afternoon that held a soothing cool breeze that constantly blew gently through his mane. He found himself looking into a pond that reflected the orange sky, sitting down he relaxed and enjoyed the scene. Celestia came walking behind him "something on your mind Ghost?" she asked kneeling down beside him. Ghost sighed before answering her "Im just thinking about what I saw back at the castle" said softly not lifting his eyes from the surface of the water. Ghost then explained what he saw in Sombra's trance, he also told her the feelings he felt toward Luna. Purple a smiled warmly "it seems that you care deeply for her and her safety and you would do anything to keep her safe" she said softly. "Tell her how you feel about her, Im sure she'll understand" she said before spreading her wings ready to take off. "Oh and Luna is looking for you, she needed to talk to you" she said before flying off. "What could she want to talk to me about?" he asked himself. He sighed before he stood up and made his way back to the castle, he stopped as soon as he got to his room and decided to check on Luna. He slowly opened the door "Luna? You wanted to talk to me?" he asked slightly nervous. Luna lying in her bed, her eyes opened at the sound of his voice. "Yes, I wanted to thank you for all that you've done" she spoke softly. "Tia told me everything that you did, and that's really brave so we will be having a celebration tomorrow to thank you for all that you've done for us" she said with a weak smile. Ghost was ready to object but Luna had already closed her eyes, she was clearly worn out. Ghost smiled "sweet dreams" before he left he leaned in close to her he could feel her soft breaths. He hesitated to lean in closer, before he knew it Luna leaned up into him and planted a soft kiss on his lips. She opened her eyes again "again thank you" she said smiling before closing her eyes and returning to sleep. Ghost a bit surprised at this blushed and shakily walked back to his room where he laid down on his bed, he wasn't tired but he kept thinking about the kiss she had given him. She didn't seem like the type to do that, but Ghost did enjoy it and found himself falling asleep happily to the thought.


	9. A Soldier's Recognition

In the morning he awoke early to find a package in his room. He opened the package using his magic and was surprised to find a dark blue and purple chestplate with Luna's cutie mark on the front of it. There was a note attached to it as well, it read "wear to the ceremony from Luna & Celestia". Ghost put the piece of armor on and found there was a place that he could attach the sheath for his sword. It fit well and he liked it, he was proud to wear it. As he left the room he passed two guards who saluted him at his presence, this was the first time they ever did that for him. Ghost smirked as he continued down the castle as he passed guards saluted him. He was younger than most of the guards still yet they treated him with the utmost respect. Ghost exited the castle and walked into town where it seemed to be deserted for some reason. He then remembered "the celebration ceremony" he thought to himself. He continued towards the center of the town where he came to see a large crowd of ponies gathered around a stage that held Celestia, Luna, and a couple guards that were receiving medals. Celestia noticed Ghost approaching "and now time for the stallion that stood up to King Sombra and helped in his defeat, Ghost!" she said pointing over at him. A path had cleared for him as he walked towards the stage. He stood facing Celestia and waited in anticipation for what she had to say. "This young stallion is the leader of the elite royal guards and Princess Luna's personal guard. He would've sacrificed his own life to save me and Princess Luna and for that he is receiving the SunMoon medal" she said before levitating a half sun and half-moon medal and clipping it onto his chestplate. Ghost bowed and turned to the crowd which gave a loud cheer of approval. He smiled as he looked out onto the crowd. The two princesses joined him and stood by his side, they all smiled as the cheering grew louder.


	10. Loving Life

A couple days passed since the celebration, Ghost found himself going on lone patrols around the outskirts of the city and practicing techniques and spells in the forest nearby. One day while he was on night time patrol he ventured deep into the forest out of curiousity. He never went this way before, he wanted to turn around and go back but he turned around to see dead branches that appeared to be blocking his path mysteriously. "Well look who it is" a voice said in a joking tone behind him. Ghost turned around to see a silver pegasus with a black mane appear from the darkness. Another pegasus appeared next the stallion, her mane shone as if it was made of priceless gems. "It's been a long time since we've last seen you" the stallion chuckled. Ghost backed up "who are you two?" he demanded as he felt around for his sword, but it wasn't at his side. The two pegasi walked slowly towards him "why we're your parents" the mare said with a smile. Ghost looked at them "no, you two abandoned me and left me to go live up in the clouds" he said anger rising in him. The two pegasi frowned and looked down "we're sorry look, there wasn't much we could've done, we couldn't stay on the ground or bring you up to cloudsville" the stallion said softly. "We left you with some close friends of ours that were earth ponies, we thought you would be better off there" the mare spoke. Ghost looked at the two of them "well I wasn't but I probably should thank you, without that I wouldn't have found my true purpose in life and I wouldn't be here" he said walking slowly up to the two of them. He paused and hugged them both, they responded by wrapping their wings around him. Ghost smiled at the embrace, a tear rolled down his face "I…I love you" he whispered to them. "We love you too…Ghost" they smiled. He backed away from them in shock "you know my name…" he said looking surprised. "Of course, we would know the name of our own son who is head of the elite royal guards and personal guard of Princess Luna" the stallion smirked. "We have to go now son, please remember us we'll be checking up on you now and again" the mare said smiling and backing up. "Wait I—" Ghost tried to say but they already vanished and he woke up to find himself by the entrance of Canterlot with a guard looming over him. "Are you alright sir?" the guard asked. Ghost rose up slowly and shakily "yes, I just was a little tired, maybe I should go back to my room" he said turning the other way and heading back to the castle. The guard nodded and turned back to stand watch. Ghost was shaken by the dream he had "Slayer..and Starlight" Ghost whispered to himself. Not watching where he was going he bumped into Luna "sorry" Ghost said looking at Luna. "Oh hey Ghost I was just coming to look for you, I wanted to show you something" she said happily. Her horn shined brightly before letting loose a bright blue light of magical energy that teleported them to atop a mountain. Ghost looked around "where are we?" he asked feeling nervous. Luna smiled "we're ontop of a mountain that is said to contain a gem called the midnight crystal, and I found it and wanted to show you something it does" she said excitedly galloping into the nearby cave. Ghost followed behind her slowly before he found himself looking at a huge dark blue gem jutting out of the cave wall. Luna looked back at Ghost "watch this" she said before shooting a beam of magic at the crystal. It shone as bright as the sun and caused it to glow before it changed colors to steel silver and then it turned to a harsh bright light. Once the glowing subsided Ghost looked to see an inscription on it and Luna had vanished. He walked slowly up to the inscription and read it carefully, each sentence making him even more flustered then the last. He came to the last sentence as smiled and looked around for Luna. He found her outside the cave waiting for him. She looked at him "well did you like what you read?" she asked smiling. "How did you even do this or find this?" he asked smiling and looking down at his hooves. "Don't worry about it" she said in a playful tone before she teleported the both of them back to the castle. As Ghost was ready to go to his room he turned back to face Luna "I seem to be thanking you for a lot" he said chuckling. Luna smiled "well it's no problem, get some sleep you could use it" she said before walking into her room. Ghost smiled and went into his room and laid on the floor before falling asleep.


	11. Nightmare Dreams (The End or is it?)

Months passed by slowly, but things seemed to continue as normal. Occasionally Ghost and Luna would spend time up on the mountain where they found the crystal, but lately Luna seemed more and more distant before she eventually stopped spending time with him all together. One night Ghost walked into his room to be greeted by a cold wind and a crying Luna. Ghost slowly approached Luna "what's wrong Luna?" he asked softly, he was a couple inches away from her. "Stay back!" she yelled at him. Her eyes opened and met his and softened up, "Im sorry Ghost Im not feeling myself lately" she said before wiping her tears. Ghost knelt down beside her "it's ok Luna Im sure whatever it is will get better" he said it a soft tone. Their gaze met once again and they leaned it for a passionate kiss. They fell asleep in each other's embrace smiling happily. Celestia poked her head through the door and smiled at the sight "I need to go find something…" she whispered to herself before leaving. The next few days were normal Ghost and Luna seemed closer than ever until another night where Ghost came upon a piece of paper lying on the table in his room. He lifted it closer to him and realized it was a spell and not just any spell it was a spell for eternal life. Ghost set it down before trying to perform the spell. He focused his energy and drew in magical essences from all around him and focused it on himself. He opened his eyes once he finished the spell and felt refreshed and full of life. He looked back at the page, at the bottom he could see what appeared to say "destroy this paper when used". He levitated the paper and used his sword to dice it into shredded bits. As the day continued Ghost went about his daily duties which were training guards, checking on the princesses, doing a patrol, and standing watch outside Luna's room for the remainder of the day before spending time with Luna at night. This night was different though, he heard her softly crying in her room. Ghost came in, but this time it felt different, he could feel darkness swirling around the room above Luna. "Luna what's wrong?" he asked keeping his distance. She looked right at him, but her eyes weren't normal they were green slit eyes rather than her normal blue eyes. They pierced right through him, she had weird grin that seemed to be formed by the very essence of evil. "Why hello Ghost, nice of you to drop by" she said in a distorted evil voice. Ghost noticed that the door slammed shut and locked behind him, "L-Luna are you feeling alright?" he asked feeling fear creep up on him. "Oh Im feeling just fine" she said before laughing evilly. Ghost noticed that when she stood up she was taller, she was now midnight black, and her wings turned sharp, and she had what appeared to be a helmet on her head. "Luna what happened?" Ghost asked backing up towards the door. She approached him slowly "Im not Luna, my name is Nightmare Moon" she said smirking at him. Ghost tried to draw his sword, but it flew out of its sheath and over to Nightmare Moon. "You won't mind if I borrow this for something" she said smiling before she slashed off Ghost's horn. Now he was completely helpless, he was unable to use any magic to defend himself. Nightmare Moon pointed his sword right at his eye "it's such a shame a stallion like yourself will end up having to live half blind with scars like this" she said before raising the sword high and bring it down slashing the right side of his face and then bringing it back upward for another slash. Ghost cried out in pain, his eye was gushing blood and he couldn't see out of his right eye. He fell against the wall having nowhere to go. He could barely make out the figure of Nightmare Moon who was ready to strike again when a he heard a loud thud, it seemed Celestia had came in and chased away Nightmare Moon out the balcony. Five guards followed behind her, three followed Celestia as she pursued Nightmare Moon. Two guards stayed behind and helped Ghost to the infirmary. Ghost passed out shortly after reaching the infirmary. He awoke to Celestia's concerned face hovering right above him "Ghost you're awake are you ok?" she asked concern overflowing in her voice. Ghost blinked and realized he could see once again through both of his eyes. "The medics fixed your vision but couldn't get rid of the scars" Celestia said frowning looking at Ghost's now scarred face. Ghost ignored what she said "what happened to Luna?" he asked looking concerned. Celestia's face darkened before she started tearing up "I-I- I banished her to the moon for a thousand years" she finally cried out. Ghost held back the tears that formed in his eyes and hugged Celestia "don't worry she'll be back before we know it" he whispered in her ear softly. He finally let the tears stream out of his eyes and Celestia continued crying. They both held each other for what seemed like an eternity before they controlled themselves and let go. Celestia had to raise the moon for night to begin "Ghost I need your help tonight to raise the moon" she asked softly. "I would love to princess but my horn—"he started to say but he felt it there once again. "I used an acceleration spell for it to grow back, please Ghost help me I can't do it on my own" she pleaded. Ghost nodded "alright" was all he said. They walked up to Luna's balcony, both of them focused hard and the moon began to peek up over the horizon and rose up high in the sky. They both stood standing watching the moon "what now?" Ghost asked softly with little emotion in his voice. "How about for the next thousand years we come here every night and sing sweet lullabies till she comes back" she said with a soft voice. Ghost nodded "Im sure Luna would like that" he said looking back at the sky. "Wait how do you know that I'll be alive for the next thousand years?" he asked curiously. "Who do you think left the spell in your room?" she said with a slight happy tone. Ghost smiled weakly "why though?" he asked. She smiled "I saw what you and Luna shared and knew she could never find a better match for her than you" Celestia said to him in a soothing voice. Ghost smiled "thank you" he said relaxing. "I'll wait an eternity for you Luna to get back" Ghost said looking up at the moon. "Princess of the Night" he whispered as he stared off at the moon.


End file.
